gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gold Craver
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Gold Craver/@comment-Gold Craver-20110407004530 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- CaptainShadow11 (Talk) 00:46, April 7, 2011 WELCOME sorry bout caps Hey! Welcome to wiki! I'm FoulbertoSmasho. You can meet me on pirates right now. I'm on Abassa at Tortuga, my name is Zeke. Hmm.. I don't know, the guild is old, may have been deleted. Please do not say "wtf" or you will get banned. If there is anything else I can help you with, just ask. 22:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ? Everytime you click what? 21:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No I can't Not on Andaba its full and to much lag, Vachira is fine by me though. (its the bottom server) User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 22:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) remember me? do u remember someone named mega bc i is him xD Re:Sig I saw you left a message on Shadow's talk. I'll be willing to help because I'm think he's inactive. But if he starts coming on more, please disregard this message. Ok. Well I could make you one or or I could show you how. I'll hurry what do you want it to say, colors, fonts, and size. I'll start right away Done! When you it, type this: Craver/Sig with these, around it It looks like this: is that okay? Maybe Not sure I can come, I have to pack for England today. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 13:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sig See if this helps. 14:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey party peep! No lie it took me like 2 hours to figure out how to write this and I'm still not sure if I'm doing it right! Haha I am technically challenged! But thats fine! I am just so proud that I am sending a message! Score 1 for bob! xD Sig Problem Um I don't know how to make that 0_o.on the template it won't let you make boxes. NOW. You could type a bunch of stuff everytime you sign your name. But that would be very long... You'd have to get Cad or Bator to help with that 0_o... No problem. I'm usually bored on wiki anyways XD Why should I?? -Moon I am here and you're not! Well you are, but you're afk! Hurry up! I'm an impatient person!! -Moon Editing Gold, Users are allowed to edit on others pages. I am sorry if you don't like this fact. The only thing I can tell you is that you can ask the user nicely to please not edit on your pages. If you need anything else, feel free to say so on my Talk page. 19:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry I am sorry, but I won't be albe to make it, going off right now :P I'll tell you when i get back, ok? Ok Ok, I am back and am there now. rofl Rofl, we keep missing each other. I WAS there, but you weren't, and i had to go afk for a while..... tomorrow maybe? Sig I saw you wanted a special sig. I can do it. Give me a few minutes. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) New Sig Do you like your new sig? If you want it as a table, like Cad Bane's, I can do that too. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The Dark Let em remind you, that you are nto the leader nor a member of The Dark, so you have aboslutely no right to request a userbox to be made for The Dark unless you are a mamber. The Dark You are not a member of the Dark! You are not the host either. QUIT CLAIMING YOURSELF AS HOST! _____________________________ I have taken a special interest in you. I will be watching. Sincerely yours, N.R. Who am I? The unfamiliar can be frightening, but sometimes there is no need for it. Although I am a mystery to all, I am a friend to you, even if you don't yet see it. Sincerely yours, N.R. Who am I?? Friendship isn't about judgement. But if you really want to know who I am, I'll give you 5 yes or no questions. I'm feeling generous today. Sincerely yours, N.R. Who am I?? Questions that can be answered by yes or no. Sincerely yours, N.R. Q and A Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes. Sincerely yours, N.R. Q & A We are not necessarily friends, we have met only a handful of times, but I have known of you for some time. I will not answer any more questions. Sincerely yours, N.R. Sig How is this: The code is: ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 19:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Lego Person Here is your Lego Person :D Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 18:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat ban I was told you were banned for rude adult ASII chat art. Tama63 was the one who kickbanned you from chat. You can talk to him about when the ban ends. -- 18:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: request well I kind of made that of bobby exclusively for my book but ok ill see wat i can do here it is its not as good as Bobs cause hers was exclusive for my book ok Hello! Hi Gold Craver! (Brandon) It's me, Hannah Bluefeather! I am just saying hi and that I am glad you liked the pictures I used for what I thought your pirate looked like on my "Who I Picture You All As" page! Anyways, on Potco, you asked me who Mac Miller was. I am going to answer your question. Mac Miller is a rapper :P. There ya go! Have a good night Brandon!!! :) 02:23, September 3, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria